Garden ornaments such as gazing globes have become very popular as decorative elements in gardens and other outdoor environments. Such items are generally provided as a piece of statuary, including a spherical globe with a highly-polished or reflective surface supported by a base. Existing products typically use glass globes internally mirrored surface tinted in a wide variety of colors.